Master Chief
Master Chief is the main protagonist of the Halo series and is a playable character in Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Marcus Fenix. His minion would be Cortana. Biography HERE TO FINISH THE FIGHT Master Chief is a SPARTAN-II Soldier of the UNSC (Naval Space Warfare Command) who battled the Flood aliens, Covenant Empire, and Sentinels in the Alien War to save the galaxy. Cortana helps him for missions to take out the 3 of the groups before she dies to save him. Master Chief got an arsenal of weapons to fight against combatants. THE LEGACY OF MASTER CHIEF *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo Reach'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Marcus Fenix Reason: ''' TBA '''Connection: Both Gears of War and Halo are first-person shooting games that have been exclusive to Xbox consoles. Master Chief and Marcus Fenix are both soldiers that wield a wide variety of weaponry. Ending Defeating all the other warriors was no small feat. Master Chief had done it all by himself, and was proud that he had represented the Spartan Army. As much as he would have loved to enjoy his celebration, he had a war to fight. He was transported back to his world, where he continues to fight against the Alien Armada with the power of The Red Ring of Death. Gameplay Master Chief relies heavily on weaponry and fighting from a distance. Movelist *'Melee Combo' - - Master Chief does a right hook and a left elbow jab. *'Energy Sword' - or + - Master Chief stabs forward with his Energy Sword. *'Headbutt' - + - Master Chief does a headbutt. *'Gravity Hammer' - + - Master Chief pulls out a Gravity Hammer and slams it to the ground. *'Aerial Kick' - (Air) - Master Chief does a kick mid-air. *'Air Energy Sword' - or + (Air) - Master Chief swings the Energy Sword around when airborne. *'Air Headbutt' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Gravity Hammer '- + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Type-25 Plasma Pistol' - - Master Chief fires his Type-25 plasma pistol. *'Type-25 Carbine' - or + - Master Chief holds out his Type-25 Carbine rifle and fires. *'Type-25 Grenade Launcher' - + - Master Chief fires a grenade launcher upwards. *'Plasma Mine' - + - Master Chief plants a plasma mine which explodes on contact. *'Air Type-25 Plasma Pistol' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Type-25 Carbine'- or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Type-25 Grenade Launcher' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Plasma Mine' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Frag Grenade' - - Master Chief throws a M9 HE-DP grenade which breaks into many shard projectiles. *'Power Drain' - or + - Master Chief creates a short-range electromagnetic pulse, which stole the opponent's AP to his own. *'Jetpack '- + - Master Chief flies upward with his jetpack. *'Z-4190 Protective Enfolder' - + - Master Chief protects himself by summoning a spherical field of energy around him. *'Air Frag Grenade '- (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Power Drain' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Jetpack' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Z-4190 Protective Enfolder' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Focus Rifle' - or - Master Chief tosses his opponent forward while he pulls out the Focus Rifle and and fires it to push the opponent farther away. *'UNSC Assault' - - Master Chief throws his opponent above himself with jumping up after them. He then holds his fist in the air before he punches the foe straight into the ground, bouncing them. *'Spartan Slam' - - Master Chief grabs his opponent by the neck and slams them down into the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * Slice 'N Dice '- ' (Level 1 Super): Master Chief picks up an Energy Sword and slices anyone in front of him. * Spartan Laser '- ' (Level 2 Super): Master Chief uses his Spartan Laser and kills anyone in his line of sight. * The Mantis '- ' (Level 3 Super): Master Chief calls in a Mantis and has the ability to control it; you can then move across the screen, with allowing you to shoot chainguns, allowing you to stomp on the ground, and to launch rockets. Quotes and Taunts Taunts * Teabagged: Master Chief squats multiple times. * TBA * TBA Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Did you miss me?" **"What are you looking at?" **"I need a weapon." *'Pre-match:' **TBA *'Item Pick-up:' **"Weapon retrieved." *'Using the Spartan Laser:' **"Maybe I am a demon." *'Successful KO' **TBA *'Respawn' **"Time to finish this!" Intros and Outros Introductions *'Locked and Loaded:' Master Chief is seen readying his gun and pointing it forward. *'The Legend:' Master Chief walks in and looks at the camera in his iconic stance. *'Clever Girl:' Master Chief uncloaks onto the stage ready to fight. Winning Screen *'Spartan Victory:' Master Chief has his gun by his side and salutes. *'Believe: '''Master' Chief stares at the camera in his iconic Believe stance. Losing Screen *If using '''Spartan Victory: Master Chief punches the ground. *If using Believe: Looks defeated. Results Screen Win: Master Chief is seen saluting. Lose: Master Chief kneels. Costumes Spartan Commander Master Chief's basic appearance, as seen in the picture above. *Green armor, yellow lenses *Red armor, yellow lenses *Blue armor, yellow lenses Mark V Master Chief in his Mark V Armor from Halo: Combat Evolved. *blue armor *red armor *black armor Trivia *Master Chief is one of the first six characters announced, the others being Marcus Fenix, Banjo and Kazooie, Steve, Chell and Blinx. Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Non-Playstation Ideas Category:Characters Category:Halo